


Galaxies

by 5secondsoflashton (werestilinski)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, loved up idiots, sappy ashton, short and sweet, slight mentions of sex but hardly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's writing his wedding vows and thinking back to moments in his life with Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies

Ashton never understood people saying someone was their whole world, he didn’t see how it was possible to think that, that is until he met Luke. Now, years later, he was sat in bed, Luke asleep next to him, writing his vows for their wedding. Smiling to himself as he wrote, ‘ _I didn’t understood how people could think someone was their whole world, but then I met Luke, and he quickly became much more than my whole world,…_ and thought back.

 

He thought back to the moment when they first met, and how mesmerised he was by Luke’s eyes, “They’re like galaxies.” Ash had thought to himself at the time, he’d lost count of how many times he’d got lost in those galaxies since that moment. 

 

Then everything had kicked off and they’d moved to London, Luke had likened it to moving to another galaxy, said he’d been terrified but it was ok because Ashton was there. Ash had assured him that he’d always be there, as they spent the long winter nights cuddled together he couldn’t see himself anywhere else.

 

The first time Luke fucked him, Ash came so hard he saw stars. “It was like galaxies exploding behind my eyelids.” he whispered to Luke as they held each other afterwards.

Luke had giggled and said “Maybe galaxies will be our thing.”

 

When they found themselves jetting off around the world, long haul flight after long haul flight felt like travelling to the edge of the galaxy, Ashton had said this to Luke one night, as they lay in their hotel bed after a show, too tired to do anything but too ecstatic to sleep, “I’d happily travel to the edge of the furthest galaxy with you by my side” he’d added as he’d lazily kissed his boyfriend,

“You’re so sappy” Luke murmured against his lips, “I love it.”

 

Ashton thought about all the times they’d marked little galaxies into each other's skin, beautiful smatterings of bruises and bite marks, he knew some people thought hickeys were disgusting, or that some saw it as marking their partner as theirs, but not Ash, he saw them as little declarations of love, galaxies were their thing, after all.

 

When Luke got his first tattoo, Ashton had been there by his side, Luke had insisted he didn’t need Ash to hold his hand, “It can’t be _that_ bad!” he’d said, but, as the tattooist worked on his skin, Luke’s hand had slid over and grasped Ashton’s. When they got back home, Ash had wrapped Luke in cuddles, taking care not to hurt his side where the new ink lay. As soon as it had healed enough, he’d showered the galaxy on Luke’s side with kisses, a permanent reminder of their love, a galaxy on Luke’s skin that would never fade. And maybe Ash has since got a galaxy tattoo of his own, surprising Luke on the anniversary of their first date.

 

Ashton was grinning now, looking over at his sleeping fiancé before he finished his sentence _‘…he’s my entire galaxy.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that disgustingly sappy piece of fluff! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at bluehairedmikey


End file.
